Ryuga (Beyblade)
|-|Metal Fusion/Metal Masters/Metal Fury Ryuga= |-|Dark Ryuga= Summary Ryuga (竜牙 Ryūga), also known as the Dragon Emperor, was the main deuteragonist in the Beyblade Metal Series, preceding Sakyo Kurayami as the previous Dragon Emperor and is one of Gingka Hagane's greatest rivals. He is also one of the Legendary Bladers of the 4 Seasons, formerly being the Summer Constellation Legendary Blader before being replaced by Kenta Yumiya. Ryuga was also not only a former member of the Dark Nebula organization, but was also controlled by the Dark Power before defeating it through extenisve training that makes him one of the most powerful bladers in Beyblade. While not seen again after Metal Fury, he's strongly believed to be alive when claimed to have given Sakyo Kurayami his beyblade, Ronin Dragoon, at the time of Shogun Steel. Ryuga's partner beyblade is the unique Left-Rotating Lightning L-Drago, who evolves later in the series to become more powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 4-A to 3-C | Ranges from 3-C to Low 2-C at full power | At least Low 2-C Name: '''Ryuga '''Origin: '''Beyblade '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Same age as Gingka '''Classification: '''Blader, Summer Constellation Legendary Blader, Dragon Emperor '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (L-Drago can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force; L-Drago can absorb the opponents power for itself to become stronger), Aura, Energy Manipulation (L-Drago's spirit form can also fire energy beams), Fire Manipulation, Flight, Can survive in space, Darkness Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation and Mind Control (L-Drago can absorb an opponents anger, greed, emotions and other evil feelings to convert them into power for itself; L-Drago's dark power can influence others to be drawn to its power and control them, such as Doji and Ryuga), Possession and Fusionism (L-Drago can possess Ryuga's body for itself, which turns Ryuga into a mutant-like creature when inside his body), Transformation (L-Drago's spirit form can transform into a new darker one to grow stronger), Power and Energy Absorption (L-Drago can steal the power of opponents and makes their power its own to grow stronger), Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form, even when not spinning in battle; L-Drago can take control of Ryuga's body and soul; L-Drago can destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can and destroyed Pegasus's soul before anyway; L-Drago directly attacked Kyoya's soul), Durability Negation (Can destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; L-Drago's spirit can come back even after it's destroyed by an opponent; Pegasus's Storm Bringer, which can destroy souls to nothing, was ineffective against L-Drago), and Resistance to Illusion Creation (L-Drago can likely dispel Thermal Pisces's illusions), Poison Manipulation (L-Drago can likely resist Poison Serpents ability to inject an opponent with its poison to weaken them drastically given Seperent's inferiority to it), Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Pegasus's Storm Bringer, which can destroy a bey's spirit, was ineffective against L-Drago) | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Reactive Evolution (L-Drago evolved into Meteo L-Drago when it overcame the Dark Power), Summoning (Ryuga by himself can call forth meteors), Possibly Creation and BFR (L-Drago can seemingly create a universe, like Galaxy Pegasus did when it was sealed), and Resistance to Magma Manipulation (L-Drago was completely unaffected by coming in contact with Magma when Ryuga was training), Darkness Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Possession, Mind Control, Soul Manipulation, Power and Energy Absorption (Ryuga and L-Drago defeated the Dark Power and made it's power their own without being controlled by it), Magnetism Manipulation (L-Drago easily overcame Flame Byxis's magnetic abilities) and likely Space-Time Manipulation (L-Drago weakened Twisted Tempos special move, which controls time and space, enough for Gingka's pegasus and Masamune's striker to break free themselves). Also, given Ryuga wasn't worried about the abilities of Julian Konzern's Gravity Destroyer and Damaian's Hades Kerbecs in the absolute slightest, L-Drago also possibly has Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Petrification, and BFR | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Fear Inducement (Ryuga can scare a tiger just by staring at it), Electricity Manipulation, Transmutation and Limited Teleportation (Ryuga and L-Drago can appear place to place near instantly in the form of red lightning), Limited Transformation via Mode Changing, Sealing (Is one of the 4 season legendary beys, who can use Gaia's power to form Zeus's barrier when together), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth, and Resistance to Fire Manipulation (L-Drago can overcome Nemesis's attacks, which can burn and destroy a bey's spirit form) Attack Potency: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Lightning L-Drago is just as powerful as Storm Pegasus and nearly defeated it) | Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+ at full power (Meteo L-Drago is at least equal to Galaxy Pegasus; Far surpassed the power of beys such as Dark Wolf, who's spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself; L-Drago seemingly can create a universe like Galaxy Pegasus did when it was sealed away) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when evolving into L-Drago Destructor; Fought Nemesis, the God of Destruction, by itself and forced Nemesis to use a signifigant amount of power to defeat it; Is at least comparable to Cosmic Pegasus.) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ (Equally as fast as Storm Pegasus, who easily traveled to another Galaxy in seconds, which yields these results and reacted to its attack) | Massively FTL+ (Improves Far more than before and is at least equal to Galaxy Pegasus) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Superior to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) | At least Class Y to to Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Ranges from Multi-Solar System Class to Galactic | Ranges from Galactic Class to Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Can fight against equally powerful opponents, such as Pegasus) | Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (L-Drago's Survive Mode allows it to perceive stamina for extended periods.) Range: Galactic (Lightning L-Drago fought and nearly defeated Storm Pegasus, who created an entire Galaxy and traveled to it in seconds) | Universal+ (Meteo L-Drago seemingly created a universe for itself like Galaxy Pegasus did) | Universal+. Standard Equipment: Lightning L-Drago, Meteo L-Drago, L-Drago Destructor, Beylauncher. Intelligence: Ryuga is an incredibly experienced Blader as he is not only known for being World-Class like Gingka and several others, but he also constantly travels the world in tough environments day by day to improve his blading skills and become the best he can be. He's also naturally gifted at battle as he learned to control L-Drago to an incredible extent, and defeat experienced bladers like Ryo Hagane and his Storm Pegasus, just literally seconds after obtaining it. Added with Gingka and Rago being the only bladers to ever defeat him in battle, Ryuga is depicted as nearly being the most powerful blader in Beyblade. L-Drago, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when fighting alongside Ryuga and by possessing Ryuga it can communicate with others. Weaknesses: Ryuga can be incredibly arrogant, cocky, and overestimate his own abilities, as well as underestimate the abilities of others like Kenta. Ryuga can also be very stubborn and ignorant at times, such as fighting Rago and Nemesis until he was beaten and not agreeing to help the Legendary Bladers in the beginning and Ryuga can't control the full extent of the Dark Power without L-Drago possessing him (though this weakness disappears in Metal Masters) | Sealing is useless in combat without all 4 Season Legendary Blader Beys and L-Drago cannot absorb power from beys who also use Reverse-Rotation like it can. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike:' Activated when the 3 dragon carvings on Lightning L-Drago's fusion wheel shift positions. Ryuga first gathers a strong amount of dark energy and fires it as a beam, either into the sky to come back down at L-Drago to absorb it, or directly at L-Drago itself. When that happens, L-Drago manifests its dragon spirit form into 3 dragons, empowered by dark energy, to either directly attack and devour the opponent or become an energy beam to finish them off. *'Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction:' A move surpassing Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike. In its darker powerful spirit form, L-Drago generates even more dark power, and turns itself into a spiraling energy blast to fire at the opponent at high speeds, rivaling that of Pegasus Galaxy Nova. *'Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight:' Done by the newly reborn Meteo L-Drago. L-Drago manifests into its firery dragon spirit form to directly attack the opponent, wrapped in powerful flames, and then finish them off with a powerful energy blast of fire. This move can also be performed by L-Drago Destructor, even in its Survive Mode. *'Dragon Emperor Life Destructor:' L-Drago's most powerful special move, done by L-Drago Destructor. A far stronger version of Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight, even being able to do well against the God of Destruction, Nemesis. Key: Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury Gallery Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago.jpg|Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago Ryuga and Meteo L-Drago.jpg|Ryuga and Meteo L-Drago Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor.png|Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor Ryuga and L'Drago's spirit beast.jpg|Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago's spirit form Ryuga possessed by L-Drago(2).jpg|Ryuga possessed by L-Drago Ryuga possessed by L-Drago.jpg|L-Drago's darker form Ryuga with Kenta.png|Ryuga and Kenta Ryuga.jpg|Ryuga with the reborn L-Drago spirit form Ryuga using his special move against Rago.png|Ryuga using Dragon Emperor Life Destructor Ryuga about to die for Kenta.jpg|Ryuga giving his Star Fragment to Kenta Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2